Calling Doctor Winchester
by Ava Brett
Summary: A/U - Dean Winchester thought his life was difficult when all he had to focus on was being the top neurological surgeon for South Dakota. Now however, he has a heart broken brother who has just moved in, a never ending work stream, crazy colleagues and a crush on a man which just won't quit. Life will certainly never be the same for him again! (Destiel, Sam/Ruby, eventual Sam/Jess)
1. Just one more to go

Calling Doctor Winchester

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**So 'Calling Doctor Winchester' is the next story to get the reediting process done on it!**

**This story was born of my frustration of always reading stories where Dean is portrayed as being dumb or stupid and I decided that enough was enough and I would create a story where Dean was smart. He was still Dean like when he was out of work but he had this calm focused persona in work, the same as he showed when Zachariah sent them to a different life, remember where Dean was more successful then Sam (no offence Sam girls)… so clearly he is smart.**

**So yep I am completely and firmly on the 'Dean is incredibly smart, he just doesn't show it' boat!**

**Enjoy!**

Overall Summary

**Dean Winchester thought his life was difficult when all he had to focus on was being the top neural surgeon for South Dakota. Now however, he has a heart broken brother who has just moved it, a never ending work load, crazy colleagues and a crush on a man which just won't quit. Life will certainly never be the same for him again.**

Chapter Summary

**All Dean has to do is look at one more patient and then he can go home… just one more…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / Ruby Stephenson (Past relationship), Sam Winchester / Jessica Moore.**

Chapter Romance

**None yet unless you really, really squint and then you might begin to see an initial attraction between Castiel and Dean but you do have to squint… squint away people **

* * *

Chapter One

Just one more to go…

* * *

"You know, don't take this the wrong way or anything but you look like complete and utter shit Dean, when the hell was the last time you actually sat down for longer then a minute?" Dean Winchester raised an eyebrow at the concerned feminine voice from behind him. He twisted around so he could look back at the young blond who was leaning casually against the door frame leading into the staff room.

"Thanks, it's nice seeing you as well Jess" he remarked mildly, shaking his head before he turned back to his task of making a seriously strong coffee. God he needed this coffee if he was going to be able to function enough to get home to his apartment. He had been on call for fourteen hours straight so far and it had been ridiculously busy the same as it always was when the staff knew he was in. Not only was he responsible for the over all care of an entire floor of patients but he was also constantly being badgered by Doctors, both senior and junior, who needed his opinion on cases and that was just from the Doctors who could physically get their hands on him.

He dreaded to think what the state of his office was currently like. He had been away from it for five hours straight performing exploratory brain surgery on a thirty year old male, which had thankfully gone as planned. His phone had no doubt been ringing off the hook if the sheer amount of messages coming through on his pager was anything to go by not to mention the fact that his fax was now fixed again meaning all the requests for consultation from all over the country would be coming in thick and fast, all urgent and all needing him to be at his best.

Nancy, his PA, was no doubt pulling her dark hair out in sheer frustration; he would have to buy her some chocolate or something to make up for it. The last thing he needed was for her to quit on him because the pressure was too much for her to handle.

"Sorry" Jessica Moore said, having the grace to look sheepish as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, cutting out the groans of pain and chatter which echoed down the hallway. "You know me; my brain isn't always connected to my mouth."

"Yeah I've noticed" Dean answered softening the words with a grin before he turned to face her, rolling his shoulders in a bid to loosen the tension he could feel growing in his shoulders. "Besides you're right, I probably do look like shit" he frowned, reaching up and running his hand down his cheek, the prickle of a beard scratched at his palm making him wrinkle his nose up in distaste. The first thing he was going to do when he woke up the next day was to have a much needed shave. God knew he probably looked as though he needed it.

"Shit was probably the wrong word to use" she admitted with a sigh. "You just look really tired Dean when was the last time you slept exactly?"

"When England was still in charge of America?" he said, a smile coming to his face when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Aren't you just a riot" she said, her tone making it clear that she was lying. "How many cases do you have today then? I'm pretty sure I saw on the rota that your shift ended fifteen minutes ago. Ellen Harvelle is now on duty which begs the question on why the hell you are still here when you could be heading out the door and going home. I'd kill for the chance to go home."

"She is and I am" Dean answered unable to stop himself yawning as he reached up and rubbed at his dry eyes. "But I just got one more case to see to before I can leave, as soon as I've dealt with them then I'll leave, its not gonna take long, just an initial consultation for Doctor Lawrence, she's been asking for it since eleven this morning when the patient was admitted and now is the first chance I've had all day to head over there and check it out."

Jessica gave him a long look before she shook her head at him.

"Have you ever actually thought that maybe just maybe you're too nice?" she stated bluntly. "You could have easily have passed the case over to Ellen, I doubt she would have minded considering the fact she thinks the sun shines out of your ass. Seriously you've got to learn to say no Dean before you burn out completely or something" she said, a fond tone coming to her voice. Dean shrugged his shoulder, opening the fridge and peering into it before he closed it with a sigh. Black coffee would probably do him more good then white coffee would have.

"Yeah but I gave my word that I would be the one to look so that's that." He remarked before he changed the subject. "You know Jess, my brother Sam has been threatening a visit for the past month, I doubt it will happen due to his job and his slightly crazy girlfriend but if he ever does make it then you should meet him, the two of you are as annoying as each other so you'll probably hit it off." He said.

"Oh yes the famous baby Winchester, he's a lawyer up North somewhere isn't he?" she asked curiously. Dean nodded a proud smile coming to his face as he thought about his brother safe and secure in New York City living the high life.

"Yep, Sam's in New York at the moment on a one man mission to clear the street of the city one scum bag at a time. He apparently loves it up there."

"Your parents must be pretty damn pleased with themselves" Jess remarked casually. "One son a thriving lawyer, the other one of the best neurologists surgeons in the country, they've clearly done something right with the pair of you for you both to be so well respected and successful in your respective fields" Dean shrugged ignoring her question. He could feel her eyes on him but he focused his attention on the steaming mug of coffee in his hand. There was an awkward pause before Jess spoke again. "You know what, do that freaky downing thing you do and get out of here. I can wash your mug for you this once though, don't start expecting me to make a habit of it." She watched as Dean downed the hot drink in one go, placing the mug on the side by the small sink. "I still don't know how you do that without burning every single taste bud you possess" she commented. Dean grinned.

"Lots and lots of practice Jess" he answered, patting her shoulder as he walked passed and headed out of the door into the corridor and towards the lift. Just one more patient to go and he could finally get some sleep. He entered it hitting the button for level ten and waited, hiding another yawn as the door opened and he exited, glancing around him.

"Doctor Winchester! Thank goodness I've been waiting for you." Dean turned towards the voice, his eyes landing on Chuck who was one of the new nurses they had recently hired. He was clearly still finding his legs if his nervous, almost grateful expression was any basis to go on.

"Hello Chuck, Doctor Lawrence said she had given you the file for Anna Milton? Do you have it with you?" Chuck nodded, searching through four files on the desk in front of him before he pulled one out and handed it over to Dean. He stood and pointed down the corridor.

"We placed them in room six Doctor Winchester" Dean glanced up with a curious expression.

"Them?" he repeated, Chuck nodded looking awkward.

"Her brothers are still in there with her, they've refused to leave until she's been seen by… well you" he remarked, Dean nodded, turning away from Chuck and heading down the hallway towards room six. He entered the room, glancing around him as he did. There were four men either sitting or standing around the bed, all of them older then Dean by at least four years if not more. A young woman lay on the white bed, her eyes closed, she had bright red hair that was fanned across the pillow and was completely still.

Dean pulled the door to behind him aware of four pair of eyes watching his every move.

"I'm Doctor Winchester, I'm here to look at Ms Milton" he stated his voice quiet and firm as he stepped up to the bed.

"Are you Anna's lead Doctor?" one of them demanded. Dean glanced up at him taking in the dark hair and eyes which were fixed on him, a look of hope and anger mingled in the expression.

"No, Ms Milton lead Doctor is Doctor Lawrence" he corrected absently his attention moving back to the girl. "Doctor Lawrence as called me in to consult on Ms Milton's case.

"If you aren't Anna's Doctor then why are you here? Why does she need a consultation for her? Is there something wrong?" Dean was saved from answering by a soft feminine voice from behind him.

"I called Doctor Winchester in because he is one of the top neurological surgeons in America; he is certainly the best in this state. Your sister was lucky she was brought to this hospital to be treated since she couldn't be in better hands with Doctor Winchester based here."

Dean ignored the conversation, picking up Anna's chart from the end of the bed and quickly skimming through it, a slight frown coming to his face before he replaced it on the side.

"Excuse me" he remarked, pushing past two of the brother so he was standing directly by Anna's head. He fished out his small flash light and bent down, gently lifting on of her eye lids and shone the light into it. He watched as the black pupil contracted at the bright beam, that was definitely a good sign, clearly there was still brain activity occurring.

"How did Ms Milton end up like this?" he asked seriously, lowering her eyelid and glancing up at the man who appeared to be the eldest but instead another one of the brother's answered his query.

"We were driving back from a dinner party and it was icy. Castiel lost control on the car on some black ice" Dean glanced up at the youngest man who looked away from his brothers with a look of shame, clearly he was Castiel. Dean's eyes moved over his face for a moment, taking in the man's wild dark hair and bright blue eyes before he turned his attention back to the patient, a thoughtful look on his face as he reached down and took her slim wrists in his hand, his fingertip resting over her pulse as he silently began counting in his head.

"Is there anything you can do for her Doctor Winchester?" the eldest asked him, he reached out and gripped Anna's free hand in his, his dark blue eyes meeting Dean's. He looked as tired as Dean felt, as though suddenly the weight of the world was on his shoulder and was crushing him because he had been ill prepared for it. It was a look Dean was well acquainted with.

"We'll continue to monitor your sister over night and see whether there is any change in her condition, sometimes it is as simple as the mind closing the body down to allow it the necessary time to heal, trauma can affect people in different ways" he remarked quietly, looking away from the man to focus on Doctor Lawrence who was lingering near the doorway clearly waiting for him to speak. "You were correct to call me, have her case file completed and on my desk first thing tomorrow morning so I can look at it further. Make sure you hand it directly to Nancy Doctor Lawrence don't place it on the pile." He said firmly as he placed Anna's wrist gently on the mattress.

"Of course Doctor Winchester" She responded with a smile in his direction. Dean forced himself to return it before he nodded at the four men and left the room pulling the door closed behind him. Doctor Lawrence would be able to deal with any questions they might have had. All Dean could think about was getting home to bed; even the process of putting one foot in front of the other seemed to be a challenge for him. He didn't even know whether it was light or dark outside.

"Doctor Winchester, Doctor Winchester, just a moment" Dean closed his eyes with a sigh before he stopped and turned round to see Anna's brother behind him, a worried look in his bright blue eyes. "I need to know if Anna is going to be okay?" he demanded anxiously, dragging his hand through his hair and making it stand up on end.

"There's a good chance she will be. I'll know more tomorrow when I have a proper look at her file and medical history Mr Milton"

"Novak" the man corrected instantly, Dean raised a confused eyebrow at him. "I mean my name is Novak, Castiel Novak. Anna is my half sister, are you going to come and check on her tomorrow?" Castiel asked nervously, Dean's eyes dropped to Castiel's hand noticing that he was twisting them together fretfully.

"I'll be in to examine her" he confirmed. "If you have any more concerns or questions then you should really speak to Doctor Lawrence, she is the lead Doctor in your sister's case and she'll be able to help you better then I can at the moment Mr Novak" Dean remarked.

"Right of course, sorry I just- I- never mind" he said, swallowing before he met Dean's eyes. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Doctor Winchester, thank you for you time, I know you're probably busy" he stated, searching Dean's eyes before he turned and walked back towards his sister's room, slipping through the door and closing it behind him.

Dean stared after him for a moment before he shook his head and headed towards the lift.

God he needed some sleep.

* * *

Author Note

**Thank you for reading **


	2. Not what he was expecting

Calling Doctor Winchester

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Here's chapter two**

**Enjoy**

Over all Summary

**Dean Winchester thought his life was difficult when all he had to focus on was being the top neural surgeon for South Dakota. Now however, he has a heart broken brother who has just moved it, a never ending work load, crazy colleagues and a crush on a man which just won't quit. Life will certainly never be the same for him again.**

Chapter Summary

**Dean gains a new housemate…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / Ruby Stephenson (Past relationship), Sam Winchester / Jessica Moore.**

Chapter Romance

**Sam Winchester / Ruby Stephenson (Past relationship)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Not what he was expecting

* * *

It was the sound of his mobile vibrating against the surface of the bed side table which dragged Dean out of his much needed sleep back into the land of the living. He groaned in despair, the sound muffled by the fact he had his face jammed into his pillow. His limbs felt heavy, his thoughts sluggish in his head while his eyes burned from the need for more sleep.

There was no way it hell that it was time for him to go back to the hospital, not when he had literally fell into bed moment's ago. There had to be some mistake.

He lifted his head, turning it to the side so he could squint at the bright red numbers on his alarm clock.

It was six thirty in the morning on the one day he would have been able to sleep in until eight.

Dean was going to kill someone, preferably whoever the fucker was who was calling his at stupid o clock on the morning after he had just pulled a fourteen hour shift.

Groaning he forced himself to roll over on to his back, his hand reaching out to grab the phone which kept vibrating. He winced when he hit the back of his hand against the corner of the table as he groped blinding for the annoying contraption, his hand landed on it and he grabbed it, bringing it over to him. All he really wanted to do was to throw the damn thing against the wall and go back to sleep until his alarm went off but at the same time he knew there was a chance that it was the hospital trying to contact him. He had three patients who were currently critical and he had instructed the nursing staff to contact him at anytime if they required him.

Perhaps Jessica was right and he was actually just too damn nice for his own good.

Closing his eyes he brought the phone to his ear and pressed the connect button.

"Doctor Winchester" he growled down the phone, his voice rough and husky from misuse.

"Morning Sunshine" Dean's eyes snapped open at the familiar sound of his brother's voice over the phone line. There was something different about it, a brittle almost desperate edge to it which placed Dean instantly on guard. "Took you long enough to answer the phone, I thought you would have been up and heading into your office" Sam stated. "But since you're still in bed I'm guessing not, well I assume you're in bed, maybe you just sound naturally rough today"

"Damn it Sam, it's six thirty on my one day where I can sleep in. I don't start my shift until nine on a Tuesday, I know I've told you that before, now as much as I like talking to you, say what you've rang to say and fuck off or better yet ring me at a decent time, after nine would be good" There was a moment's silence over the line. Dean could almost picture his brother wincing before the younger man spoke again.

"I'm sorry Dean, I forgot" he apologised sounding guilty. "I thought you were awake or-"his voice trailed off.

"Forget it though if you do it again I'll drive down to New York and kick your ass my self" he remarked tiredly, forcing himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed at his eyes yawning silently before he spoke again. "At the risk of having a chick flick moment at six thirty in the morning what exactly is wrong Sam? There's gotta be a reason you're calling this early in the morning unless of course you have a death wish?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you remembered that I'm coming to stay with you tomorrow" Sam remarked. Dean's eyes widened, he reached over and turned on the light, pushing himself out of bed and leaving the room heading to the kitchen. He stepped through the door, his eyes fixed on the calendar on the wall. Sure enough he had written Sam's name in the slot for the next day and underlined it three times. He pulled a face and spoke away that he had been silent the whole time.

"Yeah of course I remembered" he remarked.

"You had forgotten hadn't you?" Sam asked flatly.

"Not forgotten" Dean defended "It just slipped my mind at six thirty in the morning after pulling a fourteen hour shift"

"Fourteen hours?" Sam said in disbelief, breathing out noisily. "Yeah now I feel like a jackass for waking you up" he stated.

"I'll live" Dean remarked. "Did you need me to pick you up from the airport?" he asked curiously. "When does your flight get in? I can be finished work by five if that helps"

"I get in at four but I can grab a taxi and meet you at the hospital, I know how important your work is to you Dean. I wouldn't ask you to leave it early to come and get me from the airport when I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Dean frowned.

"Ok, what is it? There's something wrong I can tell. You haven't rang me at this time in the morning to tell me about travel arrangements; normally you'd ring in the afternoon or get your PA to tell Nancy the plans. What is it Sam? Are you ok? Has something happened? Do you need help?"

There was a moment's silence before Sam sighed, the sound heavy over the line.

"Me and Ruby broke up yesterday Dean. She's thrown me out of our house" Dean's eyes widened in surprise. He had never been Ruby's biggest fan but he had thought that she was going to be around for the long haul. Sam had certainly seemed happy the last few times when Dean had seen them together.

"She threw you out of your house? Don't you own that? Where are you now Sam"? Dean asked, heading over to the coffee machine and switching the on switch.

"I'm in some cheap ass motel at the moment; I didn't know where else to go" Sam responded miserably "I was wondering if-"

"You don't even have to finish that sentence Sammy" Dean interrupted fiercely, his hand tightening on his mobile as he considered ways in which he could end Ruby's existence for hurting his brother. He was a surgeon and a Doctor, if there was anyone out there who could make a murder look as though it was natural then it would be him. "You know that my home is your home. You can stay as long as you need to. We can work something out the same as we always do."

"I've got three weeks off work and I've asked for a transfer to the South Dakota branch of the law firm, apparently they are desperate for people down there" Sam said, relief trickling into his voice. "It wouldn't be forever. I just need time to get my shit together and I need to be with people who aren't- well I just-"

"Hey what are brother's for if not for this shit?" Dean stated. "I promise you Sammy, things are gonna get better. She was a grade A Bitch and you're better off without her"

"Yeah maybe" Sam responded, sounding unconvinced.

"Look Sammy, I'm in work until ten tonight but you can call me okay. I'll tell Nancy to put your calls straight through to me if I'm in the office okay?"

"Yeah okay, thanks Dean, sorry again for dragging your ass out of bed"

"You will be, bye Sammy, take care of yourself ok" Dean responded, clicking the disconnect button and placing it on the side. He stared at it blankly for a moment, before he turned and left the kitchen heading back down the hallway and into the spare bedroom which was going to become Sam's temporary home.

Dean had no problem with his brother moving in with him; it had only been the two of them together while they were growing up so he was already used to it, it was just going to be a big adjustment for him having someone else in his apartment with him. He had grown use to his own routines and now it would have to change and fit in around another person.

Dean sighed, shaking his head.

This was all he needed.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading **


	3. Encounters and impossible workloads

Calling Doctor Winchester

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Here's the next chapter.**

**I'm really enjoying writing this confident version of Dean, its nice writing him where he's using his brain and knowing what he's talking about. Dean isn't stupid nor has he ever been stupid which is something I try to reflect in all my supernatural stories. I'm just hoping I'm managing to do the man justice!**

**Enjoy!**

Overall Summary

**Dean Winchester thought his life was difficult when all he had to focus on was being the top neural surgeon for South Dakota. Now however, he has a heart broken brother who has just moved it, a never ending work load, crazy colleagues and a crush on a man which just won't quit. Life will certainly never be the same for him again.**

Chapter Summary

**It's not even nine of clock yet…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / Ruby Stephenson (Past relationship), Sam Winchester / Jessica Moore.**

Chapter Romance

**Hints of the beginning of an one sided Castiel Novak/ Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / Ruby Stephenson (Past relationship)**

* * *

Chapter Three

Encounters and impossible Workloads

* * *

Dean pulled the impala into his reserved parking space in the hospital car park, and killed the engine with a heartfelt sigh. God he felt exhausted already and his thirteen house shift hadn't even started yet, he felt as though he hadn't slept during the night when he was sure he had at least managed five or six hours before his rude awakening that morning. After his brother's call he had been unable to fall back asleep instead finding himself wide awake, his thoughts racing around his head as he tried to figure out exactly what state of mind Sam would be when he arrived at Dean's door the next day.

His brother had always been far more in touch with his emotions then Dean was, Sam was able to discern what he was feeling and deal with it almost instantly, Dean had envied the ease he had with them, Sam didn't hide what he felt behind a protective wall, afraid to allow anyone close enough to be able to understand the way he was. He proudly wore his heart on his sleeve and damned the consequences. The downside of this was that when things went wrong, as they tended to do when you were a Winchester, Sam would end up falling off the straight and narrow to the point that Dean had feared for his brother sanity on more then one occasion in the past.

Sam would become almost unrecognisable from the calm, friendly man most people met, instead his persona turned rude and aggressive, he would snap at anyone who dare even looked at him regardless of whether he knew them or not before his mood would suddenly twist leaving him so depressed he could barely find the energy to move his body out of bed, the next day he would suddenly be consumed by energy, frantic to keep his mind busy. It was a vicious, exhausting cycle which always seemed never ending.

It was also something which Dean had experienced several times before in the past and was something which he didn't want to have to deal with now. All he wanted was for Sam to be happy and stable and yet that one dream seemed forever to be out of his reach. Something would always happen, destroying everything Sam had worked towards and it would always be left up to Dean to pick up the pieces and try and rebuild his suddenly fragile brother.

It had been almost impossible to manage the last time when Sam had lost out on a job promotion, how he would deal with the break down of his three year relationship was a frightening thought.

Dean stared up at the large white building in front of him, his fingers still gripping the steering wheel in a death grip. For a brief moment he considered turning the engine back on, backing the car out of his space and driving away from all his responsibilities which he knew was waiting for him inside the automatic doors. He could simply hit the road and see where it led him. He could visit all the places in America he had been longing to see ever since he was a child. It would be so easy for him to slip off the grid; he could throw away his phone and pager, buy a cheap disposable one and give the number only to those people who really needed him like Sam. God knew he had enough money saved up both in savings and his current account. His job paid exceedingly well but it never left him any free time to spend it. When he did find him self with a rare day off he tended to spend it sleeping, trying desperately to catch up on what he needed instead of hitting the malls to buy stuff. Stuff he acknowledged that he wouldn't have time to use even if he did find the time to get it.

His hand hesitated over the key before he sighed and shook his head, dropping his hand to his knee instead. He sat there for a moment; eyes closed before he reached out and grabbed the door handle, pushing it open and allowing the cold air into the warm interior. He shivered turning and grabbing his rucksack from the passenger seat and exited the car. He slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it behind him, before shivered again and quickly zipping his light jacket up. Cursing the cold weather under his breath Dean hurried towards the entrance to the hospital and the warmth he knew was waiting for him.

As much as Dean wanted to escape his responsibilities sometimes, he knew he could never actually go through with his crazy plan, not when he was well aware of the number of lives on the eighteenth floor who were counting on him and his expertises, Lives which might not make it through the day if he wasn't there. Dean was a great many things in this world both good and bad, but a being selfish prick wasn't one of them. He had, and probably always would, put the needs of others above his own desires since he had been four; it was just the way he was wired.

Dean stepped through the automatic doors thankful for the blast of heat that ruffled his hair. It was surprisingly cold for the time of year and Dean's jacket had failed miserably in keeping him warm in the icy wind.

A quick glance at the large clock in the grand foyer of the hospital revealed that it was still only eight thirty in the morning meaning he still had enough time to sort him self out before he had to go on his first rounds of the day at nine. With a hospital this large they often had several cases transferred all over the country to them and it was one of Dean's many responsibilities as head of the neurological department to examine each and every case in detail to see whether the injury was something they would deal with or whether it was a case which could do without specialist care and therefore be transferred to one of the local hospitals freeing up a bed for someone who really needed it.

He nodded a greeting at the red headed receptionist, a small smile coming to his face when she beamed back at him before he continued making his way across the marble flooring towards the two main lifts; he hit the call button, adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder as he waited for one of them to reach the ground floor.

"Doctor Winchester?" Dean turned, looking to the side of him with a look of surprise when he saw the one of the brothers from the day before looking at him with a watchful expression on his face; he tried to remember what the man was called but his mind remained blank of an answer. Dean's eyes glanced down him, taking in the crumpled black trousers and white shirt he was wearing, he noticed that the man was holding a cup of coffee in his hand. The starbucks logo making it clear that he had already realised that the coffee for the family and visitors was terrible, not that the coffee for the staff was much better. The sight of the drink made Dean's mouth water. God he could really do with a good strong coffee. Dean blinked when he realised that the man was still speaking to him. "I don't know if you remember me but my name is Castiel Novak, we met late yesterday evening. You came to check on my sister Anna Milton? You're her Doctor?"

Castiel that was what the man's name was. The brother who according to the blond man, had been driving the car when the accident which sent Anna into a coma had occurred, Dean felt a twist of pity for the man even as he wondered how he could have possibly forgotten such an unusual name as Castiel. He tilted his head slightly questioningly, ignoring the fact that Castiel was staring at him with large blue eyes which looked surprisingly bright in the overhead light as he gave the inner question some thought. He had been exhausted by the time he had reached Anna so perhaps it was no surprise that he had forgotten her brother's name, he had barely been able to remember where he had parked his car even though he had been parking it in the same place for two years now.

"Doctor Lawrence is treating Anna, Mr Novak not me" Dean responded, his eyes moving away from the man's face to focus on the floor number flashing above the lift door. He couldn't remember the lift ever taking this long to reach the ground floor before.

"You came in to see her yesterday though, if you came in to see her when you aren't her Doctor then there must be a reason behind it, isn't there?" Castiel pressed, taking a step closer to Dean. Dean reluctantly looked towards him aware of the two security men by the entrance watching the pair of them with increased interest. He turned to face Castiel a frown on his face.

"I suggest you step back before you're dragged back" Dean said steadily, Castiel frowned slightly at the comment, his eyes flickering away from Dean to one of the Security guards who was now walking towards them, his stride swift, his eyes fixed intently on Castiel. Castiel reacted, instantly stepped back out of Dean's personal space and leaving an acceptable gap between them.

"Is everything ok here with you Doctor Winchester?"

Dean sent a pleading look at the lift door which stubbornly remained closed before he turned on the spot and forced a smile on his face when he met Gordon Walker's dark searching eyes. Out of all the security men who the hospital employed why did it have to be Gordon who was on duty that morning? The guy was an amazing security guard there was no doubt about that but he certainly seemed to enjoy it a bit more then was normal in Dean's eyes.

"Everything is fine Gordon" he replied, "Mr Novak was just telling me how his sister fared last night, that's all, she's a patient here at the moment you see so yep thanks and all but we're good here." Gordon's eyes flickered suspiciously between the pair of them before he slowly nodded.

"If you're sure Doctor Winchester" he answered cautiously. His attention moved away from them as he glanced behind him at the second security guard who suddenly called him over to him making a beckoning motion with his hand. Dean watched as Gordon nodded, turning back to face them, a smile on his face when he looked at Dean before it melted away into another suspicious look when he looked at Castiel. "If you need anything Doctor Winchester, just holler and one of us will come to you" he stated before turning walking away from them. Castiel breathed out looking at Dean.

"Thanks for that" he said quietly. "I didn't mean to- I"

"Doctor Lawrence asked me to look at Anna's case yesterday Mr Novak, I often give consults to patients within the hospital so she is still the one you need to go to with any questions you might have in regards to your sister's case" Dean interrupted, taking pity on the older man who was looking at him awkwardly.

"Doctor Lawrence said that you are the main brain guy in the hospital right?" Castiel asked curiously, his words bringing a smile to Dean's face at the way the other man phrased it. "The other nurses and Doctors have spoken about you as well, according to them you're the best in America, possibly one of the best in the world." Dean snorted silently cursing when he felt his cheeks redden.

"Yeah I wouldn't listen to everything you hear the nurses and Doctors gossip about Mr Novak, they tend to over exaggerate especially when they're talking to each other. The only time you should pay attention to them is when they are discussing Ms Milton's case with you." Dean remarked, a smile still lingering on his face as the lift doors finally opened. He waited until the crowd of people had exited, nodding at the people he knew, before he stepped in. He glanced at Castiel when the other man followed him into the small space, still clutching his coffee. It was almost ironic that Dean had been in this lift countless of time, jammed against the mirrored walls or forced against a barrier of flesh because it had been so packed and yet the one time he wanted someone else in there with him to help deflect the questions he knew were about to be unleashed at him, the lift remained stubbornly empty of anyone but the two of them.

"They seemed pretty adamant that you were the best to me. They appear to like you a great deal." Castiel remarked quietly. Dean frowned, slightly uncomfortable at the way the conversation was going.

"I'm good at what I do, that's all you need to be concerned about. If I look at your sister's file and decide that her case is suitable then I can promise you she will be in safe hands."

"So Doctor Lawrence referred Anna to you because she was worried over her injury?" Castiel demanded, turning to face Dean fully. Dean bit the inside of his lip hard wishing that Castiel would just drop the subject.

"Every head trauma case which comes into our hospital is checked by my self or by Doctor Harvelle to see whether the patient is suitable to be dealt with by my team Mr Novak. I'll know for definitely if Ms Milton is or not when I visit her later on today. Trust me you and your family will be the first to know what the result is."

"If she's suitable to be dealt with by your team? You mean if Anna is too damage to be treated by a normal Doctor then you'll step in like some knight of the round table or something to save the day? But if she isn't then you're just gonna leave her to suffer because she's not damaged enough for you? Is that what you're telling me?" Castiel demanded angrily.

"No" Dean said lowly, the word wrenched from his throat before he could stop it. He turned to look at Castiel, meeting the eyes full of pain and anger directly. "Trust me when I say you don't want Anna to be suitable for me to take on as one of my patients, no one should want that for their family member or friend, but if she is then I'm gonna do everything in my power to heal her, its my job and its what I'm good at Mr Novak. You can mock me all you want but nothing will change the fact that your sister is injured. I'm well aware how tough this is for you and your brothers. I get it that you feel so helpless to do anything because you know that there's nothing you can do. I know that the fact that you have to place Anna's life in the hand of strangers is sickening when all you want to do is heal her yourself but you can't because if you could then you wouldn't be here in the first place. The best thing you can do for sister is to go with her, sit by her and talk to her. Try and get some sleep so you can be fresh for everything that's gonna hit you like a ton of brick today. I don't need to have read Anna's case file to know that the sound of loved ones voices can make all the difference. She needs you, that's all you need to focus on now, nothing else." Dean swallowed, turning away from Castiel; he hit the buttons for the tenth and eighteenth floors, leaning his head against the cold mirror behind him before he forced his thoughts away from the man beside him and to the state of his office instead.

God he could just imagine the mess that it was going to be in. It was bad enough when he was gone for a few hours let alone when he had been gone for a whole evening and night. Nancy was going to be completely swamped with work. He wondered whether he had enough power with the Dean of the hospital to demand more help for Nancy, perhaps if she had someone to help her then the pressure on her would lessen. He would have to get her to book him an appointment with Bobby Singer so they could discuss it with each other.

The lift came to a sudden halt and he opened his eyes slowly, turning his head against the mirror so he could look at Castiel. He expected the other man to storm out but instead he stood there for a moment, staring at Dean with an expression on his face which made Dean's heart skip a beat. He nervously licked his lips, watching when Castiel's eyes dropped to his mouth to follow the movement before they snapped back to meet his surprised gaze.

Shaking the feeling off, he raised a questioning eyebrow and indicated the open lift door with his hand.

"Floor ten, this is your stop Mr Novak" he said, a lazy tone to his voice. He watched intrigued when Castiel closed his eyes briefly before he reopened them and slipped through the lift door, catching the motion sensor with his hand when he clamped it over the smooth metal, stopping the doors from closing behind him. He searched Dean's eyes carefully before a small smile came to his face.

"I'll see you later when you come to check on Anna Doctor Winchester. Thanks for the talk, I needed it more then I realised" he said softly, letting for of the door and turning away without another glance. Dean watched him jam his hand into his trouser pocket before the door finally closed, cutting the older man from his view.

Dean shook his head, pushing the encounter away from his mind before he reached forward and pressed the button for the eighteenth again.

Dean left the lift when the door opened again and headed down the corridor towards his office. He smiled, greeting the other medical staff who worked with him on his floor. He had interviewed every one of them, deciding carefully whether they were suitable for his team. The eighteenth floor was where patients who had suffered from severe head trauma went to, people who required a certain level of expertise to be given to them when they were being treated. Every bed was always occupied and there was a long waiting list which grew daily but Dean made sure that each and every one of the patient was treated with the care and respect they deserved.

If any of his staff failed to live up to his high expectations then they were transferred to another department. A punishment he knew none of them wanted. People from all over the world applied daily to work under him in his department, being rejected by him would have been like the kiss of death for their career and they knew it.

Dean entered the reception room to his office, closing the door behind him as he looked around the room carefully, a sigh of relief escaping him when he realised two things; one he could still see the carpet and secondly that he could smell fresh coffee brewing. The door leading to his office opened revealing a flustered looking Nancy. She was a pretty woman of about twenty four with long dark hair which she kept tied back in a neat bun and dark eyes. She was highly qualified, surprisingly calm under pressure and could make coffee and bake like a dream. She had been the first person he had interviewed and Dean had instantly hired her after five minutes sending everyone else home with am apology. That had been over a year ago and she was still with him, as cool and calm as ever.

She glanced up with a frown when melted into a relieved look when she realised that the person standing in the room was Dean.

"Doctor Winchester" she said "Thank goodness you've arrived, I was beginning to get worried" Dean raised an eyebrow glancing at the clock on the small fireplace.

"Its not even eight forty five yet" he pointed out "Surely it can't be that bad in there yet" he said, quickly heading across the room and gently moving Nancy out of the way so he could look in his room. He winced, giving a pained groan when he saw the two large stacks of files which were threatening to topple on his desk. He glanced to the side, his eyes widening when he saw another smaller pile. "You have got to be kidding me" Dean stated, running a hand through his hair. "Surely there can refer the cases to someone else, I can't be the only neurological surgeon who is good at what they do. Can't they give consults? I've only been gone like ten hours or something like that. What the hell would this place look like if I took a week off work." He asked, a reluctant laugh escaping his mouth when he caught the look of sheer horror that Nancy sent him at his threat. "Don't worry I'd give you plenty of warning so you could book the same week off" he assured her with a grin.

Nancy pulled a face.

"Maybe you shouldn't look at your telephone messages or emails yet" she suggested sympathetically. "We don't want you having a break down when you realise how much there is for you to do today. Today's post hasn't been delivered by the messengers yet so I'll start going through the letters we received later and see which ones require you to look at and which ones I can write a response for. First things first let me get you some coffee before you go on your first rounds; I've baked some chocolate chip muffins for you last night. Oh while I remember I've put a list of new patients on the next hand side of your desk because the in tray is already overflowing. Three new patients were admitted last night after you had gone home. Doctor Turner and Doctor Harvelle have also placed in a request to see you as soon as possible, I think they had some sort of a spat last night over a patient and they want you to look at the case to see which of them is correct. Oh and-"

"Breathe Nancy before you pass out from lack of oxygen" Dean interrupted with a sigh as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, a sudden wave of exhaustion crashing over him as he realised the sheer amount of work he had to complete. "First thing first is a caffeine rush of your coffee brew please, trust me when I say that everything else is secondary to that right now" he said. Nancy smiled with a nod.

"Of course, I'm sorry Doctor, let me take care of that now" she replied giving the clock a quick glance. Dean gave a sudden laugh, shaking his head at her.

"Its been over a year now Nancy, are you ever going to call me just Dean? You're the only person on my staff who doesn't" he pointed out in amusement.

"Maybe one day" she replied briskly before turning away from him and heading over to the corner of the room where the small espresso machine was plugged in.

"Just come into my office when you're done" he told her, turning and walking into the room, pushing the door closed behind him. He walked over to the large wooden desk in the middle of the room, glancing out of the windows behind it before he dumped his rucksack on the ground, using his foot to push it under the desk. He breathed out, running a hand over his face as he sank into the large comfortable chair he had insisted on when he had agreed to work here.

He switched on his computer and waiting until it powered up before he typed in his log in code and leaned against the back of the chair.

He started when the familiar ringtone of his mobile burst through the quiet air breaking him out of his lazy thoughts. He shrugged as he reached into his jacket pocket, answering it without bothering to look at the caller ID on the screen.

"Doctor Winchester"

"Hey Dean, its Sam"

"Sam?" Dean repeated with a frown as he sat forward in his chair, resting his elbows against the desk surface. "What's wrong? Has something happened since this morning? Have you see Ruby or something?" he demanded, worst case scenarios pouring into his head as he tried to figure out a way to clear his schedule to physically drive and get his brother if the need arose.

"No nothing like that Dean, I don't know where Ruby is, probably back at our places shredding all the belongings I didn't pack in time" he remarked bitterly. "I just wanted to let you know that Madison managed to book me on an earlier flight, apparently there was a cancellation on a flight leaving this afternoon, I'm about to grab a cab and get over to the airport so I should be with you around about two this afternoon" He stated, Dean blinked, from the sound of it Sam was somewhere on the street, a muffled yell from his brother indicated that Sam had just hailed himself a taxi. "One second Dean" he remarked clearly putting his hand over the receiver as he gave directions to the cab driver.

"That's great and everything Sam but I told you this morning that I was stuck here until ten this evening and trust me looking at my work loads I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I can't come and get you from the airport, especially not if you're landing about two, I'll be preparing for surgery then" he stated, biting down on his lip as he tried to ignore the spark of frustration he felt at Sam.

"I don't need you to come and get me from the airport Dean; I'll pick up a taxi from outside and get them to drop me at the hospital. I'll grab your key from you and meet you back at the apartment when you eventually finish work. I'm guessing you've got food and stuff so I can make myself something to eat. It works out better this way for me. I can't stay in New York any longer Dean, not when all I can see is Ruby and the stuff we did here together." His voice faded away and Dean could picture the pained look that would have been on Sam's face. His brother coughed and spoke again. "I can't stay here Dean"

Dean remained silent for a moment before he sighed.

"Yeah okay Sammy" he remarked, "But come straight to my office, if you can't remember where it is then someone will be able to tell you. I'm based on the eighteenth floor. Don't do what you did last time and come and find me when I'm with a patient ok?"

"That won't be a problem" Sam answered, his voice sounding happier then it had done a moment before. "I'm not going to get in your way. I can chill out in your office and keep Nancy company until you arrive. I'm assuming she's still sticking with you?"

"Yep, longest relationship with a PA I've had" Dean replied with a slight laugh before his eyes fell on the pile of files causing him to grimace at the reminder of all the work he had to do. "Look I've got to go Sam, I've loads to do and I've got to get ready for my first round. We'll talk when you get here. I'll tell Nancy to drop me a message on my pager if you arrive when I'm not in the office" he said.

"Yeah no problems, sorry to call but I didn't just wanna appear out of the blue, I thought I should at least give you some warning or something, you get back to being a highly successful Doctor and I'll see you soon. Thanks for everything Dean."

"That's what I'm here for Sammy" Dean answered, hitting the disconnect button on his phone. He stared at it for a moment with a slight frown before he shook his head and slipped it back into his jacket pocket.

He turned his attention back to his computer screen which had finally finished uploaded all his applications and grabbed the mouse, using it to open his outlook account, his nose wrinkling up when he saw the number of unread emails he had sitting in his inbox. His eyes drifted away to look at the pile of patient files which required him to look at. He bit the inside of his cheeks as his eyes continued on their journey across his cluttered desk to take in the telephone messages and faxes.

He breathed out noisily as he slipped off his jacket, rolling his shoulders, as he stretched his hands out in front of him, interlocking the fingers and twisting until they gave a crunch before he let go and shook them out absently.

Where the hell was he meant to start?

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	4. Transfer her over

Calling Doctor Winchester

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

Author Note

**Is it wrong to be enjoying writing this story so much? I'm completely in love with Doctor Winchester now, I love writing him and I just love this story… I'm feeling the love!**

Overall Summary

**Dean Winchester thought his life was difficult when all he had to focus on was being the top neural surgeon for South Dakota. Now however, he has a heart broken brother who has just moved it, a never ending work load, crazy colleagues and a crush on a man which just won't quit. Life will certainly never be the same for him again.**

Chapter Summary

**Dean reviews Anna's file and speaks to some of her brothers…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / Ruby Stephenson (Past relationship), Sam Winchester / Jessica Moore.**

Chapter Romance

**Mentions of Sam Winchester / Ruby Stephenson **

* * *

Chapter Four

Transfer her over

* * *

Dean closed the case file slowly, lowering it onto the surface of his desk and sighed, reaching up and rubbing tiredly at his dry eyes. He had completed his first round of the day and was now seated in his office trying to make his way through the countless files which kept appearing on his desk, brought in by an increasingly sheepish looking Nancy who tried to soften the blow by keeping his cup full of freshly brewed coffee and providing him with a steady stream of chocolate chip muffins which tasted as good as they smelt.

He reached up, stretching his arms above his head before dropping them back to the desk, twisting his wrist so he could glance at his watch, it was eleven. His next round around the wards was due at one that afternoon and was likely to last well over an hour. There was one or two patient who had worsened during the night and who he wanted to keep a close eye on. There would also be the new cases who tended to be settled in by midday which would require his attention, new cases took longer to deal with due to the fact that Dean would have to familiarise him self with their medical history and conditions and come to a decision on whether they would need to be booked in for surgery or whether their case was to be monitored closely by his staff.

He was due in surgery from four onwards which could easily take up the rest of his day depending on what he decided to schedule him self during the day and on top of that was the constant niggling thought in his head that Sam was probably in the air by now, making his way to Dean. He would be emotional and possibly emotionally damaged depending on what Ruby had said to Sam before she threw him out. His brother would need his time and his support and yet time was the one thing Dean didn't have. He just hoped his support would be enough to satisfy Sam and stop him from going off the deep end. He had sounded fairly normal so Dean clung to the hope that maybe this time around things would be different.

He glanced down at his mobile, thankful to see that he had no pending texts to read or miscalls to return. Most of the people who he allowed in his life knew what he did on a daily basis and would wait until Dean contacted them before they called him or made plans with him.

Dean pushed the thought out of his mind, turning his gaze away from his phone and onto the file which he had spent the last fifteen minutes looking over. His eyes narrowed slightly in concentration as he lightly drummed his fingertips against it.

There was no doubt in his mind, based on what he had read that Anna Milton was a case which belonged on the eighteenth floor. Considering the extent of her injury and her lack of response to the medication and treatment Doctor Lawrence had prescribed, it was clear that she needed the specialist care which Dean and his team offered. The x-ray which Doctor Lawrence had included in the folder indicated swelling of the brain which was placing her at a high risk of stroking out and dying. Dean would have to operate on her by the end of the week, drilling a hole into her skull to try and relieve the pressure so it was at a more manageable level.

For a moment Dean could picture Castiel's face in his mind and he wondered how the older man would take the news that Dean would be responsible for her care, especially since Dean him self had explained that it would be the worst case scenario for them. He was clearly close to his sister; the news would either devastate him or cause him to rage against the unfairness of the situation. Dean had seen it time and time again when he had spoken to the families explaining to them about the transfer and what course of treatment he would be prescribing. Sometimes the family would thank him, often crying tears of pain of relief that the pressure was being taken away from them and placed on the shoulders of someone who was used to dealing with it. Other times they would become angry to him, blaming him for what had happened as though he was personally responsible for the condition of their loved ones. Some of them would demand a second opinion; others would throw a punch at him screaming abuse at him. Dean had experienced every reaction to the point that very little shocked him anymore.

He pushed Castiel from his mind, whatever reaction Castiel and his brothers had towards the news Dean would deal with it with the same calmness and patience he was famous within the hospital for having. It always amused him when he heard the junior Doctors and nurses' comment about it. If they had been responsible since the age of four for raising a baby because their father was too drunk off their ass to help, then he was sure that they to would be able to deal with screaming adults just as calmly as he did. God knew he had enough practice talking an enraged individual down when all they wanted was blood. Sam had been a good kid when they were growing up though he had gone through the usual teenage angst which had Dean tearing his hair out when he was trying to deal with it.

Dean came to his feet, picking his mug up and taking a quick sip of his lukewarm coffee before he placed it next to the empty plate which had held his muffin. He ran a hand over his hair making sure it was respectable and not stuck up all over the place from where he had constantly grabbed at it or ran a hand through it before he picked up Anna's file and left his office, automatically closing the door behind him and heading across the room to where Nancy was seated. She glanced up at his approach, lifting a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you with something Doctor?" she asked, her eyes dropping to the file he held. "Do you need me to do something with that for you?" Dean shook his head at her question.

"Nothing like that" he replied "I'm heading to the tenth floor to get a patient there transferred over to us. I shouldn't be too long, maybe thirty minutes depending on how long the computers take to work down there. If anyone calls then take a message and tell them that I'll try and call them back but don't promise them I will. If Doctor Turner or Doctor Harvelle appear for round two then keep them in here and I'll deal with the pair of them when I get back. You can let them know that I'll be pissed if they leave before I have a chance to speak you them." He commented.

"No problem Doctor, I'll tell anyone who calls you that you're not available to take or make any calls today and to drop everything into an email for you and that you'll try and deal with it when you get back" Dean nodded with a grin.

"See this is why I hired you!" he teased, winking at her before he turned and walked out of the room into the crowded, noisy corridor, he weaved his way through the hospital staff, patients and family members. Stopping by the lift, he jabbed at the button, breathing a sigh of relief when the doors slid open straight away allowing him to step into. He nodded his head at the three patients who were in there, pressing the button for the tenth and waited patiently for the lift to start moving.

His first instinct that today was going to be a long day had definitely been correct so far.

The lift stopped and he walked out, smiling politely at the nurses who greeted him before he spotted Doctor Lawrence. The older woman was standing by the nurses' desk berating one of the new younger nurses; a brunette who he was pretty sure was called Meg. Whatever the young woman had done she had clearly messed up big style for Doctor Lawrence to be going at her like she was. Dean had only seen the other Doctor angry once and it had been quite the scene to watch.

Dean hesitated for a moment before he shrugged and walked over to them. He was on a tight schedule and didn't have time to wait until the pair of them had finished their argument with each other.

"I'm sorry to interrupt when you're busy but I need to have a word with you Gracie" Dean commented, nodding his head at Meg who looked as though she was about to throw her self at him and kiss him for interrupting. He gave her a half smile before he turned his attention back to Doctor Lawrence who glanced at him before looking back at Meg.

"I shall find you later Meg to continue this discussion I still don't believe you realise how serious your mistake actually is" she said coldly, she waited until Meg had walked away from them before she sighed, rubbing at her forehead as she turned to Dean.

"Problems?" Dean asked, glancing after the dark hair nurse.

"Just someone who won't take direction because she believes she's above it" came the tired reply before her eyes dropped to the file Dean was still holding. "Don't tell me, you've decided to take Anna Milton off my hands?" she asked him "You've got that look on your face." Dean smirked.

"Well if you want to keep her-"he offered, grinning when she shook her head instantly.

"No, no. I think we both agree that she would be much better in your capable hands then in mine. Her condition is baffling me." Doctor Lawrence admitted. "I knew from the minutes I did my first examination on her that she needed to be with you. I've got no idea why admissions didn't send her straight to the eighteenth floor in the first place and saved us all some time and effort" she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That would be because I threatened to quit if they sent anyone directly to my team again" Dean answered, reaching up and awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck, flushing under her suddenly sharp look. "Don't look at me like that" he said "We're already swamped with patient with a waiting list that keeps growing. At least this way I can focus on the cases which need me the most rather then wasting my time having patients forever transferred away from me because they should never have been sent to me in the first place. It was getting to the stage that the minutes someone came here with a bumped head they were being shoved on my floor to deal with."

"And what about the others now, the ones who should be with you like Anna who are wasting precious time on other floors when they should be with you?"

"Jesus Gracie, I'm just one man" Dean burst out angrily. "I'm not a fucking God. I do the best I can but there are only so many people I can help. If they need me like Anna then they'll get transferred to me, if they don't then I provide support and advice to their Doctors. What more do you expect me to do?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry Dean" she said quietly with a sigh. "I know you are, I'm just frustrated and tired. We know we're lucky to have you here I mean why do you think we have the best coffee in the staff rooms? Because we know you're a complete sucker for a good cup of coffee, we're hoping to bribe you with it so you don't leave us prematurely. You must get enough offers from other hospital all hoping to snap you out. If this is the only way you can deal with things then so be it."

"Gracie-"Dean began to say stopping when she interrupted him.

"I'll speak to Ash Dean and get him to transfer her details from me to you on the computer system. Jody and Garth can physically bring her up to your floor if you want to ring down and let me know the room number that you want her in." she offered, Dean nodded his head, turning away from the other Doctor and heading to her room so he could take another look at her. "Dean" she called out attracting his attention back to her. "Be careful of her brothers, they are-"she stopped, hesitating over her wording for a moment before she continued "Protective over Anna and that is putting it mildly. They have barely left her side since she was admitted here."

Dean smirked at her.

"I've dealt with worse trust me" he responded with a wink before he walked away from her and down the hallway. He opened the room and stepped in, closing it behind him and glancing up. Three pair of eyes was watching him intently. He smiled politely at them, ignoring the disbelief he could see in the older two brothers' eyes as he moved away from the door and to the empty side of Anna's bed, a thoughtful look on his face as he peered down into her pale face.

He knew exactly why the brothers were giving each other that look, it was the same look most visitors got when they realised that Dean would be responsible for their loved ones care. A great many of them couldn't see past the fact that he was a young man who looked about twenty seven when he was in fact thirty. They would take in his face which looked as though it belong in the pages of some fashion magazine and his short dark blond hair and thoughtful green eyes and decide that there was no way in hell that someone who was as young as Dean was and who looked like him was qualified enough to be who he claimed to be. Dean made sure he dressed professionally, leaving the clothes he felt comfortable in for when he was at home and instead wearing black trousers and white shirts with his long white coat over the top. He even had a suit jacket and tie hung up in his office in case the situation called for it and yet no one paid any attention to that, only to his face and his slim, long fingered hands, the hands of a surgeon.

He ignored them though, the same way he ignored everything else bar his patient. Anna was a great deal paler then he would have like with two sharp contrasting lines of scarlet across her cheek bones as though she was flushed. He gently reached out and touched her forehead, a frown coming to his face when he felt the heat radiating off of her skin. She was definitely running a fever which they would need to get down to a more normal level.

He fished out his flashlight and bent down to her, lightly pulling her eyelid open and shining the light in her dark eyes. There was a reaction to it but it was slower in coming then it had been the previous night which could have indicated blood in the brain slowing her responses down. He would have to have someone observe her steadily every thirty minutes and make a decision based on theirs and his own observations to see whether an emergency operation was needed, at the moment though his gut reaction was telling him to have Anna on an operation table sooner rather then later.

He walked to the end of the bed and glanced at her chart checking to see the last time a nurse had been around to check her vital. Thirty minutes had passed and they had recorded that her pulse was slightly slower then what was normal in a woman her age. He dropped it, stepping back to her and taking her slim wrist in his hand, finger pad resting lightly against her vein as he used his watch to time a minute as he silently counted her pulse. It was still slightly slower then he would have liked but not enough that it was sending him into a panic. He would have the nursing staff keep an eye on it.

Unable to out it off any longer Dean turned to the brother noticing that one of them was missing. Castiel was there, sitting by Anna's head on an uncomfortable looking chair, his blue eyes fixed on Dean in an unwavering stare. He looked slightly more alert and rested since that morning making Dean briefly wonder whether the older man had actually paid attention to him and gotten some rest. The other two were older looking then Castiel and looked different to him though Dean was able to discern some resemblance between the three of them in their features. The man who looked the eldest had the same dark hair as Castiel though his wasn't quite so out of control looking as the younger man's was, his eyes were also blue but a deeper, darker blue almost a mixture between navy and indigo. The other man was standing, arms crossed over his chest. He was smaller then Dean with a wiry build, he had short blond hair and amber coloured eyes which had an almost gold sheen to them in the bright unforgiving light above them.

"My name is Doctor Winchester" Dean remarked, pulling out his pen and opening the file, dropping his eyes to the form which he signed with a flourish, which would release Anna from Doctor Lawrence into his care. "We met last night; Doctor Lawrence had requested a consultation with me on your sister's case. I've had a look at her file and I think it would be best for everyone involved if Anna was transferred to my team to continue her treatment." He commenting, noticing Castiel slump down, placing his face in the palm of his hand at his words. He swallowed and continued to speak. "We're going to move her to the eighteenth floor, mainly because that's where we're based and where the specialist equipment for cases like this are kept."

There was a brief silence, the two older men sharing a quick look with each other before they both turned to Dean with identical questioning looks

"What exactly is on the eighteenth floor other then yourself?" the dark haired one asked.

"The eighteenth floor is where the neurological department is situated, there are no other departments on the floor but us" Dean answered absently, closing the file, he turned as the door opened revealing a young man with long hair who glanced at them all before shooting a grin at Dean.

"Sorry to interrupt Doc but Gracie told me to come and grab the file for this patient from you so you can have her transferred on the system"

"Here you go Ash" Dean replied, holding out the file. Ash took it from him.

"Signed the form yeah?" he queried, shrugging at the look Dean gave him. "Hey it's my job to check dude." He said "I'll get this done now" he promised before he turned and walked out of the room again, whistled to him self as he closed the door behind him.

"So" the blond man said, acting as though the interruption had never occurred, his narrowed eyes fixed on Dean. "What exactly is your role on the eighteenth floor then pretty boy? Do they send you out to make people feel better?" he asked tilting his head to the side. For a moment Dean almost reacted before he stopped him self. He had been called a great deal worst things in his life then pretty boy. In comparison the insult was mild.

"Not quite" he replied coolly "I'm head of the department" a trickle of smugness and satisfaction moved through him when he saw the sudden shocked look which went across the blonde's face at his answer. Clearly the other man hadn't been expecting that.

"Shut up Gabriel" the dark haired on stated, glaring at his brother before he turned his attention back to Dean. "You must be the Doctor Winchester I've read the articles about" he remarked quietly. "They say that you are one of the best in the country and that most cases in this area of America are referred to you which is good enough for me." He shot Gabriel another quelling look, shaking his head when Gabriel merely huffed and rolled his eyes though Dean did notice the other man remained silent. "Is Anna going to be okay?" he asked.

Dean looked away from the dark eyes staring at him to focus back on the red head aware of them staring at him.

"A lot of it depends on Anna" he stated. "But she's gonna be in the best possible hands, anymore then that then I can't promise because I don't make promises I can't keep. I'm not God after all"

"And here I was thinking that most surgeons are arrogant pricks with a God complex" Gabriel remarked staring at him with a challenging expression on his face. Dean met his eyes directly.

"I'm not most surgeons" he replied before he turned back to the eldest brother aware that Castiel had taken his head out of his hands and was now staring at him again. "Two of the nurses will be down shortly to prepare Anna for the transfer before they move her to her new room. The visiting hours are from ten to twelve and then four to eight. You cause any trouble or upset any of my staff with your comments then I'll ban you" he threatened his eyes flickering to Gabriel. "My only concern is your sister and coma patients are way more aware of stuff going on around them then people give them credit for, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if your sister was completely aware of everything going on around her. You argue around her or raise your voices and she's gonna react and that's gonna cause her more damage so you might want to think about that."

"So you're not sure if she's gonna wake up any time soon then?" Castiel asked, speaking for the first time since Dean has entered the room. Dean glanced at him ignoring the sudden urge he had to comfort the other man.

"Look your sister is young and according to her file notes she was pretty damn healthy before this accident which points to her having as good a chance as anybody in waking up and making a full recovery." He stated his voice surprisingly gentle. "Sometimes you've just gotta have faith" he frowned when his beeper suddenly went off causing him to look down at his it, his eyes narrowing. "I've got to go" he muttered, leaving the room and running to the lift as full pelt.

It was clearly going to be one of those days.

He could just feel it.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read **


	5. A difference of opinion

Calling Doctor Winchester

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**I am so tired!**

**I was hoping to get the brand new chapter up tonight but considering its already one in the morning and I haven't even began writing it yet it might be a good idea for me to catch some sleep and get back to it in the morning.**

**The good news is that the previous four chapters as well as this one have all been reedited and polished. Every one of them has quite a bit added to it especially chapter three and four which have almost doubled in size so yay! I'm especially happy with chapter four and this chapter.**

**Real life has been getting in the way not to mention this mini project I've been doing but hopefully once all the chapters for all my stories have been reedited and polished it is going to be so much easier to get the chapters out again! This reediting is quite time consuming!**

**Anyway enough chatter from me! Enjoy my offering to you **

Overall Summary

**Dean Winchester thought his life was difficult when all he had to focus on was being the top neural surgeon for South Dakota. Now however, he has a heart broken brother who has just moved it, a never ending work load, crazy colleagues and a crush on a man which just won't quit. Life will certainly never be the same for him again.**

Chapter Summary

**Dean's work is never done…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / Ruby Stephenson (Past relationship), Sam Winchester / Jessica Moore.**

Chapter Romance

**Hints of one sided Castiel Novak/ Dean Winchester**

* * *

Chapter Four

A difference of opinion

* * *

"Call it Doctor Talley" Dean said flatly, taking a step back from the hospital bed and pulling his bloodied gloves off of his hands. The young black man turned to look at him with a shaky expression before his shoulder straightened beneath Dean's gaze and he spoke, his voice firm and steady belying the unsettled look in his dark eyes.

"The time of death is twelve ten on the 10th October-"

"Just the time of death will suffice Doctor Talley" Dean said, his eyes moving away from the young man's stricken face to the still body which lay on the crumpled sheet. It never got easier to see or experience the death or someone whether they were in his care or not though he wished every time he found him self confronted with this scene that it would. He breathed out nosily; turning his head to his left and meeting the head nurse's dark eyes with a questioning look.

"We can take it from here Doctor Winchester" she said calmly, nodding her head at him with a look of respect in her eyes. "If we need your assistance on any other case then we'll page you straight away. I'm sure you got work coming out of your ears without hanging around here having to complete boring paper work which Doctor Talley here can fill out and sign." Dean nodded turning his head back towards the young Doctor who was staring at the patient.

"Jake" he said softly watching when the other man jumped at the use of his first name, Dean waited until he looked back towards him before he spoke again. "We can't save them all not matter how we might try, make sure you let me read your report before you submit it please, I'll be in my office." The young man nodded watching Dean as he walked towards the door, stopping only to throw his gloves into the bin and to wash his hands with the antiseptic gel, before he exited.

"That man died right?"

Dean looked up surprised to see Castiel leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed over his chest with a sad look on his face. He looked tired and worn out as though the cares of the world were pressing down on him trying to crush him, it was a feeling that Dean was well acquainted with. He wondered for a moment what the other man was doing here and whether he was stalking Dean but he quickly pushed the thought away. Clearly Jody and Garth were in the process of moving his sister to her room. He glanced away from Castiel to look down the hallway unsurprised to see Gabriel and the other brother talking to each other outside the room where Anna would be.

"People tend to do that Mr Novak, death is the only certainty the human race have when it comes to life, you live, and you die and that's the end of it." He replied shortly, turning away from the other man and heading down the long corridor towards his office. He was praying with everything in him that Nancy had a fresh pot of coffee brewing for him. He had known when they had brought the man in that he had little chance of living, all they could really do was keep him comfortable and try and lessen the pain the tumour was causing him but knowing that still didn't stop the anger growing in Dean. What was the point in his having all this skill and knowledge if he couldn't help the people who were relying on him the most? There must have been something which he could have done to help the man, he could have looked into his case harder, maybe done some more research on him but everything came down to him having the time to do it.

Time which Dean never had enough of regardless of what he did.

He entered his office, turning to shut the door behind him and stopped in surprise when he realised that Castiel had followed him and was standing just outside his door, well into Dean's personal space in a way which made his heart skip a beat. Castiel stood there silently; his eyes searching Dean's face in a way which made Dean feel naked beneath it, as though this stranger was reading his very soul. Whatever he saw in Dean's eyes caused his face to soften, his hand twitching at his side as though he was resisting the urge to reach out to Dean.

"You said it your self, you can't save them all Doctor Winchester" he remarked quietly "Some people just die"

Dean moved back as though Castiel had physically struck him, rage moving through him at the man's softly spoken comment.

Who the hell was this man who acted as though he knew Dean well enough to judge him and to make comments like that at him. Did he expect Dean to feel grateful towards him, that he should nod his head and thank Castiel for his advice? It was infuriating.

"Mr Novak" he said tightly, his hand gripping hard on the door frame. "I suggest you go home or go back to your sister where you are needed. You're wasting your time here"

"Am I? I'm not so sure about that" Castiel responded with a sigh. "Look I didn't mean to piss you off, I just wanted to let you know that they've moved Anna now, I wanted to thank you for transferring her and agreeing to take her case on. It's a relief to know that she's in the best possible hands and I know that Michael and Gabriel feel the same way regardless of what Gabriel said earlier. At least if she does die then I know it was meant to be and that everything which was done to prevent it was done"

Dean blinked at him, his lips parting in surprise at Castiel's words. Castiel searched his face again, a slight smile tilting the corner of his mouth up before he turned and began walking back in the direction they had come before he stopped and glanced back at Dean over his shoulder.

"And why I remember Doctor, call me Castiel, it seems wrong for you to call me Mr Novak somehow" he commented. Dean forced him self to step back and close the door staring at the wood in confusion as he tried to figure out exactly what had just happened.

"Is everything okay Doctor?" Dean turned from the door and looked at Nancy who was standing at the edge of her desk, a concern look on her face as she hugged the pile of file she was cradling her arm to her side. Dean nodded pushing the encounter from Castiel with his mind.

"Did you say the requests for transfers were on my desk?" he asked tiredly. Nancy nodded, dumping the files on her desk.

"Yep oldest at the top like you asked" she said, Dean nodded looking towards his office.

"Right, I'll start looking through them, it looks like we've a new bed space just open up" he remarked quietly. "We just lost Donovan Perry"

"Oh I'm sorry Doctor" she replied softly, a sad look coming to her face. "I've just put some new files on your desk, one is a consult from-"her words ended abruptly when the door behind Dean slammed open, hitting the wall behind it with enough strength that Dean briefly wondered whether it had damaged the wall before he looked at Rufus Turner and Jo Harvelle, both standing in the doorway and both looking extremely pissed off as they glared at each other as though they were hoping the other person would self combust on the spot.

"Dean" Jo stated, her dark eyes flashing as she pushed some blond hair which had escaped from her ponytail off her face. "Thank God you're finally here, can you explain to this idiot that I am more then capable of completing my own cases and my own surgery without him hanging around me like some sort of blood sucking leech."

"I ain't a leech girl and as I told you before this ain't got nothing to do with your skills and everything to do with the fact that you're planning on doing complex surgery on someone, surgery which you've never attempted before. Not only that but you were planning on doing your little surgery kick without getting a second opinion from another more qualified Doctor which is just plain stupidity in my eyes."

"And how the hell would you know that I didn't get a second opinion unless you stuck your nose in where it wasn't wanted and read through my case file" she stated furiously, her hands curling into fists at her side.

"Read it?" Rufus sputtered "More like tried to dissect your unreadable scrawl, I don't know where your mamma sent you to school but they sure as hell didn't teach you how to write properly. It was like a beetle fell into a jar of alcohol then fell into a jar of ink and walked drunkenly all over the page."

"For God sake shut up the pair of you" Dean said, raising his voice and glaring at the pair of them when they froze and turned to look at him, "Get the hell in my office and stay there" he ordered, pointing towards the closed door and watching them closely when they both shoved past each other and headed to the room, grumbling at each other as they did, entering through the door and closing it behind them leaving just Dean and Nancy in the outer room.

Dean rolled his eyes, looking away from the door to focus on Nancy who looked torn between a look of horror and amusement. He walked over to the door the two of them had stormed through, smiling at the patients who were peering into the room having witnessed the whole row and closed it before he spoke.

"What were you saying Nancy?" he asked, reaching up and rubbing at his forehead.

"Just that I had put some more new files on your desk for you to look at, you had three phone calls when you were away, one of which was from your brother, I took a message for you" she stated, leaning across her desk and searching through the pile of papers until she pulled out a small pad, glancing at it as she read out from it. "He said to tell you that the airport had bumped him onto an earlier flight then he had originally thought so we would be landing at the airport at one instead of two."

"Why does that not surprise me somehow" Dean muttered to himself before he looked back to her. "Was there anything else?"

"Not really, I emailed you the details of the other calls; one was a doctor in Seattle the other was from North Dakota. Your emails are mounting up but other then that it's been surprisingly quiet today compared to what it normally is like" she said sounding relieved, Dean smirked.

"Make the most of it while you can Nancy because it's not going to last" he commented before nodding his head towards the door. "I might be a while, any chance you could pop out and grab me some lunch if I give you the money?" he asked, Nancy nodded her head.

"That's fine" she said "I'll head down to the deli down the end of the street, would you like your usual from there?" she asked, looking around her with a searching look on her face.

"Yeah with a coke please, treat your self on me" he said, digging into his trouser pocket and pulling out a twenty dollar note watching when Nancy hesitated. "This should cover it, take it its not going to bite you" he said, smiling when she reached over and took the note from him. "Thanks" he commented before he turned and headed toward his closed office door. "Wish me luck" he said over his shoulder before he opened the door and entered. Making his way across the room in silence and sat in his chair, grabbing the pile of files in front of him and dropping them into a pile on the floor. He glanced up from his task and focused his attention on the two fuming Doctors in front of him. "Care to explain to me what patient you're actually fighting over?" he asked coolly.

"It's Bela Talbot" Jo replied. Dean frowned slightly before he nodded his head. He had seen her that morning. A young British woman a year or two older then he was, she had been a fairly interesting case so Dean had given her to Jo as her first official solo case. He had kept an eye on the case and had been pleased with Jo's diagnoses and the improvement the patient had been exhibiting. He wasn't greatly surprised since Jo had been one of the most promising residences he had seen. The only one who he had seen who was better was Adam Milligan.

"File?" he asked holding out his hand, for a moment Jo looked flustered by his demand as she searched through the pile of files she had resting on her lap before she found the one she was looking for and passed it over to him. Dean thanked her absently before he opened it, eyes glancing over Jo's note, his forehead furrowing as he looked back up. "Rufus is right Jo; you need to do something about your handwriting. You might be able to read it fine but it doesn't mean the nurses and other Doctors who might have to look at the file will be able to, not that it makes you right about anything else Rufus" Dean added when he caught the smug smile that came across the older man's face at his rebuke.

"Yeah but Dean I-"

"Quiet" Dean interrupted Jo, lifting out the CAT scan and holding them up against the light pouring through the window behind him. His eyes narrowed sharply as he came to his feet in one smooth moment walking swiftly over to the X-ray scanner on his wall. He placed the scan on it and flicked the switch on the side, taking a step back so he could view it clearly, His eyes lingering on one particular spot. "Over here the pair of you" he commanded, waiting until they were next to him before he spoke again "Jo tell me what you see in this scan?" he asked, glancing at her.

Jo met his gaze, a small flare of hope coming to her before she leaned towards the scan, pointing at a small black mark on the X-ray.

"At first I thought everything was normal with it but then I spotted this, I wasn't sure whether it was just some dust so I asked them to retake the scan and it was still there, if anything it had grown over the twelve hour period making me think that maybe it was a sign of some sort of internal bleeding. I know some bleeding can take a while to start, so I wanted to do some exploratory surgery to see what exactly is happening in there. I mean to patient is still reacting to outside stimuli the same way. She knows what is going on around her, her memories are fully intact and she is still willing and able to be a complete and utter bitch to everyone she meets but I'm still worried about this mark and the fact that it's still growing."

"Hmmm" Dean responded, still studying the mark before he spoke. "Did you get a second opinion from a senior Doctor on your theory before you attempted to book her into surgery?" he asked. Jo's expression turned sullen as she looked away from him.

"No" she said lowly "But-"

"No buts" Dean interrupted, his voice taking on a stern tone which was normally missing from it. "Damn it Jo, this isn't surgery of the knee or something like that. It's the surgery of the brain, the most important organ in the body other then the heart. We can't afford to be careless and open up the patient's head every time we get a slight inkling that something might be wrong. Every surgery case is double checked by my self or Ellen. I don't care who you are, you don't get that counter signature then you don't do the surgery. Hell if it makes you feel better I still check Rufus's cases when he places in a request to perform surgery and he's been here what now? A Hundred years or so and still counting?"

"Funny, little punk still grills me over every damn aspect of the case as well" Rufus stated with a grin which Dean returned.

"Yeah what can I say, someone has got to keep you on your toes old man and make sure you're not just performing brain surgery on people who piss you off" he responded, before he reached up and rubbed his neck. "How did you find out about this? Are you really reading Jo's files?" he demanded, watching as Rufus shrugged his shoulders at him.

"No sheer damn luck. I went to book some surgery for Lisa Braeden and saw that the spot I had originally wanted had been booked by Jo, so I checked the file to see how long the surgery was due to take and that's when I noticed that it hadn't been signed off. So I went to speak to and remind her about it in case it had slipped her mind and nearly got my head bitten off for my efforts.

"Well you shouldn't have been looking in her file, she's my patient, and you should have just come and spoken to me directly." Jo answered a growl to her voice.

"Well it's a good thing I did look or-"

"Jesus Christ, just shut up will ya? The pair of you are giving me a headache. Jo you were right, exploratory surgery is gonna be needed, I'll sign off the file once I've read it all and read her medical history and background. Rufus who signed off your surgery for Ms Braeden because it sure as well wasn't me?"

"I ran the case by Ellen last night verbally, then she checked the file and signed it off" Rufus replied instantly unable to resist shooting Jo a smug look.

"Fine, Rufus take Jo's slot in surgery for your patient. Jo I'll put this case to the top of the pile. Book Ms Talbot in for surgery this evening at seven. I'll supervise because good or not it's the first time you've done this operation. If I can't make it for whatever reason then I'll speak to Adam and ask him to stand in with you."

"Ok" Jo replied with a sigh as Rufus nodded his agreement. They headed to the door stopping when Dean spoke to them.

"If you ever make a scene like that again in front of the patients then I'll have both your hides, understand?" he demanded coldly.

"Yes Sir" Rufus remarked ushering Jo through the door and closing it behind him.

"Bloody idiots" Dean muttered to himself as he reached forward and took the X-ray off the reader and switched it off before he headed back to his desk. He slipped the X-Ray back into Jo's file before dropping it on top of the next files to be looked at, instead logging into his computer and glancing at his inbox with a sinking heart when he saw the growing amount of emails he had to read.

Setting his shoulders he got to work, reading through the emails and responding to them, asking for files to be sent to him or for a certain form to be faxed over to him so he could look into the case. He was just in the middle of writing a response to a complex query from a Doctor in Ohio when the door opened.

"Perfect timing Nancy, I'm starving" he commented absently, not bothering to take his eyes off the screen in front of him. "Just put it on the side for me" There was a moment's silence only broken by the sound of his tapping before a voice spoke.

"Hello Dean"

Dean's head shot up at the sound, a look of surprise coming to his face when his eyes met his brother's amused hazel eyes.

"Sam?"

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read **


	6. Reunited

Calling Doctor Winchester

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**I am so sorry about the lack of updates for this story. It was never my intention to let it slip and I've never actually forgotten about it, it's just that life got in the way what with Easter and children and family and goodness only knows what else. It's been manic. I'm off until Tuesday though so I am really hoping to update all of my stories and maybe even start writing the next chapter though it's going to depend yet again on real life and what it needs me to do!**

**Never worry about me abandoning this story because I definitely have no intention of doing that, it might just occasionally take me longer to update then I've managed in the past.**

**I wanted the brothers to have a normal conversation, something which might be said by two siblings who haven't seen each other for a while...**

**Anyway please enjoy my offering to you and once again I'm sorry about the gap between chapters.**

Overall Summary

**Dean Winchester thought his life was difficult when all he had to focus on was being the top neural surgeon for South Dakota. Now however, he has a heart broken brother who has just moved it, a never ending work load, crazy colleagues and a crush on a man which just won't quit. Life will certainly never be the same for him again.**

Chapter Summary

**Sam and Dean begin to catch up…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / Ruby Stephenson (Past relationship), Sam Winchester / Jessica Moore.**

Chapter Romance

**Mentions of Sam Winchester / Ruby Stephenson**

* * *

Chapter Six

Reunited

* * *

Dean stared at Sam in surprise before his eyes moved from his brother's face to look at the clock on the mantelpiece. Twelve thirty. Sam was right on time as per usual.

Dean was aware that he should probably say something to Sam but the part of his mind which was joined to his mouth had seemingly disconnected from each other leaving them both of them in silence. Dean's eyes moved over Sam's face with a growing look of concern. His brother looked like complete shit; in fact Dean was pretty positive that some of his patients look in better shape then the tall man in front of him.

Sam was pale beneath his sun tan and he clearly hadn't bothered to shave that morning or ran a comb through his hair, both of which were highly unusual for Sam who was normally always impeccably turned out. His hair was longer and shaggier looking then Dean could remember it being in he past and the hazel eyes which were fixed on him as though he had all the answers to everything in the universe were red and bloodshot as though Sam had been crying and hadn't slept the night before.

Knowing what his brother was like he probably hadn't slept, instead choosing the time when he should have been in bed resting to pace the motel room where he had been staying, trying to decide in his mind where he had fucked up this time.

Dean's eyes dropped to Sam's casual jeans and ratty looking t-shirt and bit the inside of his lip. Those were the sort of clothes Sam normally kept away from always choosing smart jeans and shirt to wear. The whole thing was setting off warning bells in his head and was making Dean feel uneasy.

"Are you actually going to say something to me or are you just going to sit there and watch me like I'm one of your patients you're examining" Sam asked, an undercurrent of annoyance to his voice as he raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"Hey Sam" Dean said after a pause, pushing him self to his feet. He automatically reached out and steadied the pile of files which wobbled at the movement threatening to topple over. The last thing he needed was for his files to spill everywhere, especially since they were files which he hadn't got round to viewing yet. Trying to link the correct paperwork to the correct file if they got separated would have been nearly impossible not to mention incredibly time consuming.

Sam shifted on the spot attracting Dean's attention from his work back to him.

"Wow that's really it? A simple hey Sam? No demand for an explanation on what's happened or anything like that?" Sam asked, shaking his head in disbelief when Dean shrugged his shoulders at him. "I'm guessing since you don't look shocked to see me, Nancy gave you my message about the flight" he commented. "I didn't expect it you know, I got to the airport and went to the check in desk and they told me that there had been some sort of mistake and they had bumped me up to first class on an earlier flight and then asked me if I was happy with it so I thought fuck it, what's the difference between landing at one or two here so I said yes"

Dean nodded his head slowly trying to ignore the instinct in him which was telling him to bridge the gap between him and Sam and pull his brother into a hug, telling him that he was going to be with him every step of the way and that they would sort this shit out between the two of them and yet he couldn't force his body to move, not yet anyway, not until he knew exactly what sort of mental state his brother was in. The last thing he wanted to do was to act wrongly and send Sam into a rage or have him break down into a crying fit while they were in his office.

He breathed out, licking at his lips before he forced a half smile onto his face.

"Lucky bitch" he stated lightly. "I bet you any money if that had been me it would have been the other way round and I would have been bumped back to a later flight and out in economy between two fat chatting women or something"

Sam laughed at the comment with a shake of his head. He went to reply when the door behind them opened and Nancy walked in, holding a large brown paper bag in her hand.

"I've got your lunch and coke for you Doctor, I'm so sorry it took me so long, the queue was out of the door today" she stated, looking up, her eyes shifted from Dean to Sam and widened in surprise. "Sam" she exclaimed "If I had know that you were going to get here this early then I would have grabbed you something to eat as well. Are you hungry? I can always go back out and grab you something if you are, it wouldn't be any trouble" she offered.

"No I'm fine Nancy though I appreciate the offer." Sam responded politely with a friendly smile. "They fed us well on the plane about eleven so I'm not hungry at the moment." Nancy nodded her head, turning her attention back to Dean as she held out the bag to him. Dean stepped around the desk and took it from her, peering inside at the contents, a pleased smile growing on his face.

"Awesome! Thanks for this Nancy, were there any problems other then the queue?" he queried. Nancy shook her head.

"None, they actually had your order ready for you when I got there which was handy because the rest of them had sold out" she commented before turning back to Sam. "They may have fed you but would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked, smiling when Sam nodded, his eyes lighting up at her offer. "Right in that case I'll get the machine running, how do you take it?" she asked curiously.

"He likes it milky with two sugars" Dean answered for Sam, dropping his food onto the surface of his desk.

"Right well that shouldn't be a problem, I'm pretty sure we have milk in the fridge" she remarked before she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaving the two brothers together. Sam glanced around him, taking in Dean's office.

"It's a nice place they've given you" he commented awkwardly. "I don't think I've been in this office before have I?" he asked. Dean shook his head as he dropped into his seat and dragged the bag over to him, pulling out his sandwich and packet of crisps.

"You gonna sit down Sam or are you just gonna stand there looking awkward as fuck until I've finished eating?" Dean asked, peering up at him as he unwrapped his sandwich. Sam walked across the room, dumping his travelling bag on the floor before he dropped his body into the chair opposite Dean. He reached out and grabbed the crisps, opening them and nicking one before he shrugged at the sound of outrage which Dean made. "Hey, don't make me beat your ass Sammy" he grumbled, reaching across the desk and snatching the packet from Sam. "These are mine; you can go get your own if you want some"

"Share and share alike Dean, isn't that what you always said when we were growing up and you wanted something of mine?" Sam remarked, his sentence ending on a deep sigh as he leaned back in the chair and dragged both his hands through his hair, wincing slightly when they caught on the knots.

"You want to talk about what happened yet?" Dean asked before he took a bite of his sandwich, his eyes closing at how good it taste, he hadn't realised just how hungry he had been.

"Yeah don't take this the wrong way or anything but no" Sam answered after a pause. "Especially when you're at work, clearly about to do a runner somewhere and not when you're dressed like that" Sam stated, wrinkling his nose up slightly as he indicated Dean's smart clothes with a wave of his hand.

"What's exactly wrong with the way I'm dressed Sammy?" Dean demanded, glancing down at him self. He was well away that Sam was changing the subject but he still found him self reacting. He took another bite of his lunch, chewing at it while he glared at Sam suspiciously.

"Don't get me wrong Dean, you look very respectable in it" Sam assured him. "You just don't really look like you if that makes sense at all. I've never pictured you somewhere like this you know? I mean I knew you worked at a respectable hospital but you never mentioned just how grand it was. I mean the flooring in the lobby was marble for god sake."

"Yeah well, I've got to work somewhere don't I Sam. No point wasting all these qualifications are there" he pointed out. "Speaking of work, how are you doing this little trip? Have you taken some leave? Quit? What's the deal?"

"I'm on leave at the moment" Sam answered, moving awkwardly on the chair. "The firm owe me weeks so they were more then happy to give me the time off even though it was at short notice. I just won my last big case last week and they hadn't gotten around to allocating me another one yet." Dean snorted.

"It must be nice to have that kind of one in, one out system you have" he commented.

"If only we did. I said I had finished my last big cases not that I didn't have cases stacked on my desk which needed looking at. The big cases are the ones which hit all the media. You know the kind of cases which everyone knows about and everyone is talking about. Maybe if you left this place long enough to watch some TV occasionally, you'd see me on the news giving interviews."

"Yeah shame I missed that" Dean commented, rolling his eyes as he opened his can of coke, taking a long swig from it before he lowered it back to the table and picked his sandwich back up as he continued to speak, a curious note to his voice. "So the other cases are the ones which haven't got a massive media circus surrounding them then?" Sam nodded, tapping his fingers against the arm of the chair.

"Yep, those ones are the simple ones and to be honest the ones I prefer dealing with. They normally only take a few days to prep so I'm guessing they'll take the ones I have to allocate them out to the other guys in our branch. We got some new people last month who are still trying to find their feet so giving them a small case like those ones are actually perfect for them. It's not as important which takes the pressure off of them. Kinda like you do here when you give a simple case to a new member of staff to ease them in gently, at least I assume you do. I mean this is you we're talking about Dean. You could easily throw them into the deep end" Sam commented, sounding amused as he met Dean's eyes.

"I'm a bastard Sammy but not that big a bastard" Dean answered with a laugh. "So come one then, how much leave did you manage to score off of them? Two weeks? Three weeks?"

"Nope" Sam replied lightly. "When I say they owed me leave what I really meant was that they owed me shit loads of leave. I've got two month though I need to log into the work computer system every week to keep ahead of any changes which might be happening. The newbies will no doubt contact me as well with questions which I'll be expected to answer."

"Two months?" Dean repeated in disbelief. "You lucky bitch, I'm lucky if I get two days off and normally I have to book at least six months in advance" he grumbled. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I hate to tell you Dean but it tends to be what happens when you dedicate your life to saving sick people. Me, I'm just trying to stop innocent people being sent to a living hell for something they don't deserve. Important but not quite as important as what you do."

"Well you know some of the people probably deserve the living hell " Dean pointed up glancing up at Sam. "Not everyone you represent can be innocent. Some of them have got to be scumbags and my money is on those big cases. The more famous they are, the more likely they are to be guilty of some shit" Sam stared at him for a moment, his eyes moving over Dean's face before he shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not but it's a job which pays the rent and which I'm bloody good at" he remarked casually. "Speaking of rent though I-"

"Don't need it" Dean interrupted. "Keep your money Sam, I already told you over the phone that my home is your home. You don't have to pay me anything. Just keep the place reasonably tidy, don't bring random chicks home without texting me so I can make my self scarce for the evening and don't light up in there if you've taken up smoking. I'm not there a great deal so the place might as well get some use from someone." He commented, opening up the top drawer of his desk and rummaging through it for a moment, he grabbed the set of spare keys he kept in there and threw them across the desk to Sam who caught them one handed before glancing down at them. "Keys to my place" he commented. "Keep it safe, it's the only one I have."

"Thanks Dean, I- I really do appreciate you letting me crash with you and everything" Sam said, his fingers wrapping around the key. "I know its out of the blue and everything."

"Dude I told you before that this sort of shit is what I'm here for" he commented, placing the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth. "As for what happened back in New York, We can talk about it when I get home tonight or whenever you're ready." Sam nodded, glancing around when Nancy walked in with two coffees which she placed in front of them. She looked at Dean.

"It's nearly time for your one o clock rounds. There are quite a few new Doctors gathering outside in my office, apparently you agreed with Doctor Milligan that the new staff could come around with you on one of your rounds today so they can see how you do it."

Dean cursed under his breath, looking down at his watch and sighing.

"I had forgotten I had agreed that with Adam, what the hell was I thinking when I said yes" he remarked, reaching over and taking his coffee from Nancy. He took a long sip before placing it back on the desk and stood up, grabbing his white coat from the back of his chair and slipping it on. He walked over to the side of the room and grabbed one of the ties he kept on a rack there, placing it around his neck and quickly tying it aware of Sam's amused eyes watching him as he blew on his hot coffee.

Dean waited until Nancy had gathered up some letters from his desk and left the room before he spoke again.

"Bite me bitch" he stated, walking back over to the desk and downing the rest of his coffee before he looked around making sure he had everything which he needed for his rounds. "You gonna hang here for a while or head over to the apartment to get your self settled in? I've made the bed for the room you were in the last time you came to visit" he commented absently.

"There's not much to unpack Dean, I didn't grab much before Ruby torched the rest of my belongings. I'm gonna have to shopping tomorrow or something. I just can't face it today" he said, rubbing a hand down his face and suddenly looking extremely tired. "I was gonna plug my laptop in for a while. Stupid things died on the way here and there are still some work emails I need to reply to."

Dean nodded.

"Plug is under the desk so knock your self out" he said. "Nancy will keep people from bothering you in here and she'll keep you supplied with coffee so it's as good a place as any to hide out. Nancy is a sweetheart but she can turn into a grade A bitch if you push her too hard." He stated, grinning when Sam laughed.

"Oh I don't doubt it for a second" he agreed, standing and moving over to the side of the desk where Dean was still standing.

"Yeah well-" Dean words trailed off when Sam suddenly wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly in a hug, a shudder going through the younger man's body as he rested his head against Dean's shoulder the same way he did when they were younger. Dean didn't hesitate, wrapping his own arms around Sam, hugging him back before he moved away so he could meet Sam's hazel eyes. "Everything is gonna be okay Sammy, I promise you" he said seriously. Sam searched his eyes for a moment before he gave a small node, letting out a shaky breathe as he released Dean from his hold.

"You best go Dean; you don't want to keep the people outside waiting for you. I'll just stay here and keep busy for a while" he commented, giving Dean a push towards the exit. Dean nodded and headed to the door, stopping by it and looking over his shoulder.

"Just don't get caught looking at porn Sam" he teased lightly before he exited the room, focusing his attention on the ten new members of staff who were looking around them with a nervous expression. Dean glanced behind them, smiling when he saw Adam Milligan before he spoke. "Let's head out" he remarked, winking at Nancy who rolled her eyes at him.

He thought back to the conversation he had with his brother and felt a small flare of hope blossom in his stomach.

Maybe, just maybe Sam was going to be okay after all.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	7. Emergency

Calling Doctor Winchester

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Here's the next shiny new chapter for you!**

**A day in the life of Doctor Dean Winchester is certainly never done! Poor Dean**

**Saying that though I do love writing Dean in his Doctor mode!**

**Just bear in mind that I'm not a Doctor or a Surgeon so you'll have to forgive me if I make any mistakes!**

**Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

**Dean Winchester thought his life was difficult when all he had to focus on was being the top neural surgeon for South Dakota. Now however, he has a heart broken brother who has just moved it, a never ending work load, crazy colleagues and a crush on a man which just won't quit. Life will certainly never be the same for him again.**

Chapter Summary

**Clear operating room one…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / Ruby Stephenson (Past relationship), Sam Winchester / Jessica Moore.**

Chapter Romance

**None are mentioned in this chapter…**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Emergency

* * *

"So I suppose the first thing to say to you all is congratulations for actually making it as far as to start your residency cycle with us, you'd be pretty damn surprised how many of you don't make it through the first year to get this far. Being a Doctor or a surgeon isn't for everybody, some people out there can't handle the pressure that come part and parcel with the job, pressure which I hate to tell you isn't ever gonna go away, it doesn't matter how high you climb on the old ladder, its always gonna be there, perhaps even worse if you do become a surgeon because then you're seriously dealing with people's lives, People who are counting on you not to make a mistake."

"Any hints you could give us to survive it?" a girl asked from the centre of the small group. Dean glanced at her, taking in her determined brown eyes and smiled. There was always one who would show themselves a potential leader and she was clearly the one in this group. The last two people who had showed a similar attitude he had ended up hiring.

"Yeah biggest hint I can give you before you start this is probably not to watch the TV shows based on what we're doing since the majority of it is utter crap. Not that I'm having a go at the people who didn't make it this far of course, I mean not every job out there is gonna be suitable for absolutely everyone after all. My younger brother is a lawyer for some massive law firm which have offices all over the world for example, god knows why he went for that career choice because I couldn't think of anything worse to be but he thinks exactly the same thing about my job, he can't figure out why I went for it. Then again saying that we're both in completely agreement that it would be worse to be an insurance sale person, that's got to be a pretty grim job when you think about it." Dean stated watching as the sixteen new residents in front of him relaxed, small smiles coming to some of their faces.

"You know I think you're exaggerating. It wouldn't be that bad to be a lawyer, you're forgetting that the big Lawyers get paid the big bucks and they do get to be on TV and everything like that, that's gotta be a job perk. Not to mention they get to spend the majority of their days sitting down, we tend to spend the entire time standing up, unless you're Doctor Winchester here who gets chained to his desk by his receptionist to answer the hundreds of queries which he gets given on a daily basis. I'm sure you all know that Doctor Winchester here is that Doctor Winchester who everyone talks about." Adam Milligan pointed out with a smile, Dean rolled his eyes as the students broke into quiet murmurings amongst themselves, glancing at him with an awed look which Dean could have done without.

"Yeah, having my face plastered on TV for everyone to comment about? Thanks but no thanks, I think I'll pass on that little job perk, I'm more of a behind the scenes sort of guy. Though Adam is right about one thing, we do stand all the time so I would suggest in future not wearing high heels or any shoe which aren't comfortable, because after two hours of standing the entire time, you are going to seriously regret it." Dean commented, shaking his head before he turned back to the students. "Anyway back to business, As Adam has already told you, I'm Doctor Winchester and I'm the head of the neurological department here."

"He's the big man in charge so don't be surprised if you don't see him as much as other Doctors on the floor, he's always around either in his office which you're standing in the reception area of now or operating or on rounds, though I've gotta ask guys, if you do happen to have any questions or you need a second opinion on a case and the Doctor you've been assigned to is nowhere to be seen, then come and find me first before you go to Doctor Winchester" Adam remarked "I'm Doctor Milligan."

"He's second in charge of the department so you'll be in safe hands with him, dude knows what he's talking about, saying that though if you do happen to see me don't be afraid to come and ask me, its what I'm here for and I'd rather you did then run around like a headless chicken searching for Adam while the patient is suffering." Dean said firmly. "I'm not gonna lie and sugar coat this for you. This is one of the hardest departments you will find yourself working on during your rotation except perhaps the ER. The work here is hard and brutal. The patients here are here because their conditions are serious enough that they warrant specialist care which we provide. It's best you keep that fresh in your minds at all time, even if they are sitting up and talking to you it doesn't mean anything. They are still sick regardless of what they may tell you." He looked around at them carefully to see whether they were paying attention, a slight smile coming to his face when he realised everyone of them was hanging off his every word. "You'll be shadowing me for most of this afternoon while I do my rounds around the floor. I do this twice a day, visiting every patient and asking the Doctors questions."

"What question do you ask the Doctors when you speak to them Doctor Winchester?" another voice call out from the crowd. Dean shrugged.

"Several things, if anything I'm a bit harsh over it. I'll ask the lead Doctor in the case about the state of the patient's condition. Have there been any changes to it, what are they planning to do with the patient, do they believe that surgery is required. That sort of thing."

"Why do you go around twice on rounds when you're in charge?" another student asked him curiously.

"For that every reason" Dean answered. "Because I'm in charge which means that I'm responsible for everything which goes on this floor. If something goes wrong on a case then I can be held accountable to the medical boards. Plus the patient's conditions aren't stable. Its not like we're dealing with a busted knee which can be rested. The brain can never rest and so its always active, the wrong memory or stimuli can cause a seizure or have the patient crashing which is why we have more rounds them other people. It's always why we have the highest number of staff, its because we have the highest number of patients and the highest waiting list for beds."

"Also because Doctor Winchester asked for it, and whatever he asks for he normally gets because he's that damn good at his job that the medical board don't want to lose him." Adam added, flashing a smile at Dean when he rolled his eyes at the younger man.

"From tomorrow you'll be separated into group of two and will be following one Doctor only. Whatever they ask you to do I expect you to do and trust me when I say I will hear about it if you don't. Students or not I have no problem in having you transferred away from here if your actions are endangering my patients in some way" he said coldly. "So listen to whatever they tell you to do. It will make your lives easier especially as some of the other Doctors are-" he hesitated briefly over the word.

"Terrifying would be a good way of describing them" Adam provided with a half smile.

"Yeah Terrifying sounds about right" Dean agreed. "But don't worry their bark is worst then their bite, well for most of them anyway." He said with a grin when he noticed the look on the faces ahead of them. Taking pity of them, Dean straightened his shoulders and got to business. "The neurological department covers the whole floor and has one of the largest bodies of staff working for it. It's gonna be active this afternoon for you all because there's nothing more boring in my eyes then having to stand around all day and listen to someone else talk for ages so I'll be asking each of you to participate this afternoon so I hope you're ready for it. I'll be testing your knowledge of this department and seeing just how much they taught you back at University."

"How will it be active?" a dark haired boy asked with a curious expression.

"You'll be studying the patients yourselves, questioning the ones who are able to be questioned, looking at the medical charts at the end of the bed and coming up with your own diagnosis on what you think is wrong with them and how you came to that conclusion based on the evidence you've received." Dean said, looking around the face noting that quite a few of them looked excited at the opportunity. "Have any of you here today got any real interest in picking this as your area of specialties when you're allowed to choose?" he asked curiously, a slight smile coming to his face when four hands instantly shot into the air, his eyes moved over their faces, taking a note of what they looked like so he could call on them later during some of the more complicated cases. If they could successfully diagnose the patient's condition then they would be worth keeping an eye on for the future. "Great, well let's see whether we can keep that interest alive by the end of your time with us." he commented, his eyes moving to Nancy who was watching him with a small smile on her face. "Adam would you please take them to room one and wait for me outside. I just need to deal with something here before we start."

Adam glanced at him for a moment, raising a questioning blond eyebrow at him before he nodded his head with a slight shrug.

"Of course Doctor" he said mildly, clapping his hands together as he looked back to the students. "Lets head out, room one is at the bottom of the hallway" he remarked, walking past them to the reception door and opening, ushering them out into the busy hallway. He glanced over his shoulder, flashing a smile at Dean and Nancy before he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them and leaving Dean and Nancy in silence.

Dean sighed, reaching up and running his hand through his short hair before he rolled his eyes and tried to flatten the strands back down, he seriously needed to break that habit.

"Is everything ok Doctor? You don't seem your usual self today if you don't mind me saying." Nancy asked from where she was seated at her desk, bringing her dark eyes up from the letter she was currently reading and searching his face, a slight frown of concern coming to her expression.

Dean nodded his head, stepping across the room until he was in front of her desk, he glanced down automatically at the letter she held, noticing the logo of another hospital situated in Chicago; either it was yet another letter from a Doctor asking him for guidance on one of their cases or it was yet another job offer. He would have been extremely surprised if Nancy hadn't just made on standard letter on her word program within a week of starting with him to send out, merely changing the title of the hospital on each letter. God knew he got enough offers from Deans at other hospitals who wouldn't take no for an answer as though they believed that if they badgered him enough then they could change his mind and convince him to leave.

What they didn't realise was the fact that Dean's mind was already made up. He would leave the hospital on the day that Bobby Singer either moved on to another hospital or on the day he retired and not a day sooner. Dean would never turn his back on the man who had been there for Dean and Sam when no one else was, Bobby needed him and that was enough for Dean.

"Yeah everything is fine, just got some stuff on my mind" he said now, meeting her worried eyes. He indicated his closed office door with a wave of his hand. "I've left Sam in there while I go on my rounds" he stated "He's plugging his lap top in to get on with some left over work he had. You mind keeping an eye on him while I'm away? You know just keep him well supplied with coffee and keep everyone out the room except your self, at least until I get back. If he wants to leave before then, then that's fine, just make sure you call him a cab. Sam's not familiar with the area regardless of what he might say, he'd only end up lost somewhere." Dean commented, not adding that Sam would end up lost in a bar, probably drowning his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey as he tried to figure out where it had all gone wrong for him this time round.

"Of course Dean" she said. "I'll check on him shortly to see whether he needs a refill of coffee and offer him a chocolate chip muffin. I'll make him comfortable." She promised, her eyes softening clearly picking up on the concern which Dean was trying desperately to hide from her. Nancy had clearly been working for him too long if she was able to pick up on his moods now from a simple glance at his face.

"Yeah well don't let him eat all the muffins Nancy" he warned her with a smile. "I'm gonna need one of them when I get back from doing this round, I can just tell." He said before he turned from her and walked towards the door, exiting and entering the busy corridor. He glanced around surprised to find him self looking around him for a familiar mop of messy dark hair and a pair of knowing blue eyes, he felt a flash of disappointment when he didn't see the man he was looking for.

Shaking his head he headed down the corridor until he reached room one, smiling at the group who were waiting for him outside it while they talked amongst themselves, fidgeting nervously. Some of them were gathered around Adam listening to him describe the team they would be shadowing. Dean could already tell that those were the ones who would do well here, the rest would struggle.

Dean wondered briefly whether this was their first rotation or whether they had already experienced the furious work pace of some of the other departments. From the looks on their faces he was going to make the assumption that this was the first department they had been placed on. He felt a stirring of pity for them all, they had certainly had been thrown into the deep end. He just hoped that at least one them showed some promise and did a good job.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." He commented flashing them a reassuring smile. "Shall we head in" he moved past them and entered the room, his eyes landed on the pretty brunette who was lying in the bed with a bored, frustrated look on her face. "Hello Bela" he commented, watching as she perked up, a look of interest coming to her face. He glanced past her to smile at Jo who was looking at her chart with a thoughtful frown on her face.

"Hello Doctor Winchester, I was wondering when you would be back to see me. I've missed your pretty face. Can't you be my Doctor instead of this annoying blond bitch you've left me with?" Bela asked, tilting her head to the side and smiling at him as she indicated Jo who merely rolled her eyes at the comment and ignored the patient.

"Doctor Harvelle is more then qualified to be your Doctor Bela as you well know." Dean replied calmly, noticing from the corner of his eyes, the wide eyed look of surprise and horror that the students shared with each other to the side of him.

"But she isn't you Doctor Winchester is she?" Bela replied with a flirty smile. "If I'm stuck in this god forsaken place then I at least what something gorgeous to stare at" she said with a sigh before she glanced towards the students clearly noticing them for the first time. A wicked smile came to her face as her eyes moved over them."And who are the little tadpoles?" she demanded curiously, her eyes flickering back to Dean with a questioning look. "Fresh meat?"

"These are medical students Bela who are beginning their residences with us on the department. Today is there first day so try and be nice to them, I know it's difficult for you" he remarked. "Do you have any objections to them being here and asking you questions while I speak to Doctor Harvelle and check out your chart?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no Doctor Winchester, I don't mind at all" she commented, turning her grin on Dean. "I think this might turn out to be fairly entertaining for me if I'm being honest with you." She stated gleefully, sitting up on the bed so her back was supported by the pillows stacked up behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side. "Don't mind me, you do what you've got to do"

Dean turned to Adam, a questioning look in his eyes. Adam met the gaze before he looked away, his eyes skirting the students, stopping and lingering on one of them, he glanced back to Dean and nodded his head towards the student he had picked out. Dean followed the gaze and smiled, pointing his finger at her.

"Hiya, what's your name?" he asked the red haired girl, she started, her face reddening as she spoke.

"Charlie" she answered nervously

"Well Charlie why do you think Bela is here with us other then to annoy us?" He asked curiously waiting for her to answer. She nervously licked her lips looking around the other students with a pleading expression. Dean sighed silently, shifting on his feet as he realised that this was going to be a very long hour.

Dean frowned when his pager went off, he unclipped it from his belt and glanced down at it, frowning when he saw the wording.

"I'll be back in a moment, Doctor Milligan you're in charge until I return." He commented, exiting the room and running down the corridor towards room eight, the room which they had assigned to Anna Milton and the room the SOS message was coming from.

He pushed open the door and entered, taking in everything in a glance. Nurses swarmed around the bed, working like a well oiled machine, Doctor Talley was with them as well, looking focused and holding up well under the pressure. A quick glance to the side revealed that only the eldest brother was in the room with them, pushed to the corner, his wide dark blue eyes staring at the scene with a hopeless look in them, Dean wondered briefly where the other brothers were but pushed the thought away.

"Talk to me, what's happening?" he demanded heading to the bed, the head nurse turning to him.

"She's crashed Doctor, we've managed to stabilise her but you need to look at this." Dean walked over, taking the flashlight which the nurse was holding out to him, he glanced at her monitor, frowning at what the readings were showing before he looked back down and lifted her eyelid. His eyes widening for a moment when he saw the blood on the eye.

"Prep her for immediate surgery nurse" he stated, looking back at the head nurse. "Get my operating team ready immediately, drag Adam out from his current round, he's in room one with Bela Talbot and the new students, page Doctor Turner and have him take over from him. Doctor Jo Harvelle is in there as well, have her prep for surgery as well, she should see this. Make sure you page Jessica Moore as well, I'll need her there."

"How many nurses will you require for the operation Doctor Winchester if any?" the nurse asked as one of the other nurses broke away, heading to the door clearly to fulfil Dean's orders.

"I'll need Three" Dean responded "Clear our operation room one now, I want the team there in two minutes, we don't have time to wait, if an operation is in there then operation room two will do" he responded, his attention on Anna. They didn't have time to wait, if Dean didn't operate on her now then they were going to lose her and Dean would be damned if he lost another patient today, not on his watch anyway. The nurse pointed at three of the nurses surrounding the bed.

"Get ready for surgery" she commanded them before turning to Dean. "We'll take care of it Doctor, Garth get to operating room one and clear them out."

"Yes Ma'am" a tall lanky nurse said, turning and sprinting from the room.

"Good, I'll be with you in a few minutes, I need to out my scrubs on and soap up" Dean stated absently, turning and hurrying to the door, he stopped when he felt a hand on his arm jerking him back, and looked round with a frown surprised to see Anna's brother holding onto his arm with a look of desperation on his face. Dean had forgotten he was even in the room with them.

"What's happening? Is Anna okay?" the man demanded.

"Look Mr Novak-"

"Michael" the man automatically corrected, his attention turning to the nurses still surrounding his sister, all of them hard at work.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, your sister needs to be operated on now Michael, I can answer your questions afterwards" Dean snapped pulling his arm out of the man's arm. He turned back to the staff. "Operating room now" he commanded. He turned, stopping when he saw Castiel in the doorway before he pushed past him.

He just hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
